a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging, and more particularly, to interactive packaging for displaying battery-operated illuminating writing implements, including pens and mechanical pencils, and which allows consumers to interact with the writing implements while they remain packaged.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Blister packaging is commonly used today to contain and display a variety of products, typically suspended from a hanger rod in a store. The blister package usually includes three main sections, a main plastic backing section, a front plastic cover section, and an intermediate cardboard section. Each plastic section has been molded to conform to a portion of the product to be contained so that when assembled, the blister package secures the entire product between the two plastic sections. The cardboard section is usually included between the two plastic sections to provide a printable surface onto which product identification and operational instructions may be applied and easily viewed.
Some blister packages include only a single front plastic cover section which is bonded to a cardboard backing. In this instance, the plastic cover is shaped to conform to a front portion of the product, and the product is effectively secured within the package between the flat cardboard backing and the overlaid and conforming plastic cover section.
Blister packaging typically used to contain products such as household tools, including scissors, manicuring implements, kitchen utensils, and also shop tools, such as pliers, screw drivers, and flashlights. The plastic portions of the blister package are made of strong, transparent, and resilient plastic, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and are either bonded to each other (in the two plastic section package) along a periphery of the package using an appropriate bonding technique, such as an adhesive or a heat weld, or simply bonded to one surface of the cardboard backing (in the case of a one plastic section package).
Regardless of the type of blister packaging, it completely encloses the article, making it impossible for the consumer to touch, operate, or otherwise test the article without first destroying the packaging.
Certain types of interactive packaging have been developed which allow consumers to touch or test a packaged article without removing the article from the package. Interactive packaging is any package that contains an article of manufacture and also provides some access to the article so that a consumer may handle and/or operate the article without opening or otherwise separating the article from its package. Interactive packaging may be paper, such as cardboard, or plastic, such as plastic blister-type packaging. This type of packaging is typically used to contain simple mechanical tools, such as pliers and scissors. The package is designed to hold a portion of the article, such as one handle of a pair of scissors, and yet provide access for a consumer to manipulate the other handle and therefore operate the scissors within the package. Although the freedom of operational movement of the article within the package is often less than that of an article removed from its package, even limited "hands on" interaction between the article and a potential consumer can be a selling advantage.
Flashlights are sometimes difficult items to display and sell. Since a flashlight is carried when used, a flashlight manufacture would want consumers to be able to hold and carry their flashlight prior to purchase, as the consumers compare different flashlight brands within a store. Although batteries are usually supplied separate from the flashlight (leaving the flashlight inoperative), since a consumer will also want to turn a flashlight on to compare the shape and intensity of the projected beam, some flashlights are displayed with batteries loaded and ready to use. The switch to these pre-loaded flashlights is usually accessible, allowing a consumer to handle and operate the flashlight within the store, prior to purchasing it.
Unfortunately, after testing the operation of a flashlight, some consumers may inadvertently leave it turned on within the store, quickly draining the batteries. A "dead" or dim flashlight could easily dissuade other consumers from buying what would appear to be an inferior product. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,677 discloses a package for containing a straight barrel type flashlight having a head, an end-cap and an interposed barrel handle. This package secures the flashlight, yet allows a consumer to handle and operate the flashlight product. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,677, the package is generally C-shaped and is secured to the head and end- cap of the flashlight, exposing the interposed barrel handle for the consumer to touch and hold.
Unfortunately, as discussed above, the package disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,677 also exposes the power switch to the flashlight, leaving pre-loaded flashlights vulnerable to inadvertent power drain prior to their purchase.
A variety of writing implements include built-in illumination. This illumination is generated by an LED and is powered by batteries located within the housing of the writing implement. A button switch is used to control the flow of current between the batteries and the LED, and thereby controls the illumination. When activated, light from the LED will illuminate a portion of the writing implement, similar in operation to that of a conventional flashlight.
It is desirable to package these illuminated writing implements in a manner which protects the product, yet allows a consumer to test the illumination feature in a controlled manner.